Magnet
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Air dan api, langit dan bumi, utara dan selatan, Slytherin dan Gryffindor; Rivaille dan Eren. Mereka berdua memang selalu seperti itu—bertolak belakang, namun terhubung oleh sesuatu bernama takdir. / RivaiEren / Harry Potter!AU / Written for #SacchiMainYuk


_**Magnet**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_((Karena walau suatu hari kita akan terpisah jauh—_

_Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali, di dalam keajaiban yang berulang.))_

_._

_._

_**By Nacchan Sakura**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**_

_**Harry Potter (c) J.K Rowling**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_((Walau perbedaan ini akan menjadi penghalang bagi kita,_

_Kita akan selalu terhubung—seperti gemini yang bersinar di atas langit.))_

_._

_._

_._

Tepat di tahun ke-empat lelaki itu berada di _Hogwarts_,

Ia merasakan apa yang disebut 'cinta pada pandangan pertama.'

Hari itu ia terlambat mengikuti kelas mantra—ia berlari melewati lorong, keluar dari _common room _asrama Gryffindor, dan menggerutu karena Armin ataupun Mikasa—dua sahabatnya—sama sekali tidak membangunkan dirinya dari tidur lelap.

Kemudian—ia melihat sosok itu.

Tidak spesial—hanya sosok seorang lelaki dengan seragam _Quidditch_nya, sedang berjalan dengan santai—mungkin hendak pergi ke lapangan. Namun, entahlah—mata lelaki itu tak bisa dilepaskan dari sosok yang tak diketahui siapa namanya tersebut.

Ini bukan efek dari _Love Potion—_ini juga bukan efek dari _Liquid Luck—_yang lelaki dengan iris _Emerald _itu pikir akan mempertemukan ia dengan jodohnya, lewat keberuntungan.

Ini murni cinta pada pandangan pertama.

—Dan Eren Jaeger baru saja mengalaminya, di suatu hari yang tak pernah ia duga untuk tiba.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang membuat Eren tak berani menghampiri lelaki tersebut adalah;

Lelaki itu seorang _Slytherin._

Oh, jangan salah—bukannya Eren membenci anak-anak yang berasal dari asrama berlambang ular tersebut, hanya saja—teman-temannya yang berasal dari _Gryffindor _pasti akan memandang Eren aneh jika ia mau-maunya saja berteman dengan anak _Slytherin. _Anak-anak dari asrama _Slytherin _selalu 'berbeda'—selalu memandang rendah dan aneh anak-anak yang berasal dari asrama _Gryffindor_, entah kenapa.

Mungkin karena di asrama _Slytherin _hampir semua penghuninya adalah seorang penyihir _Pure-Blood. _Sementara_ Gryffindor _tak membeda-bedakan—_Pure-Blood, Half-Blood, _ataupun keturunan _Muggle—_mereka semua sama, disini.

Tapi—Eren yakin, tidak semua orang yang berasal dari asrama tersebut adalah anak-anak yang jahat atau tak mau berteman dengan mereka yang dari _Gryffindor—_dan Eren percaya bahwa lelaki dengan iris kelabu yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu itu adalah salah satunya.

"Salah satu pemain _Quidditch?"_

Eren mengangguk antusias—mencoba mencari informasi dari temannya, Reiner—yang kebetulan adalah seorang kapten _Quidditch _dari _Gryffindor._

"Dia anak asrama apa? _Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? _Atau—"

"_Slytherin,"_ Eren menjawab tanpa ragu. "Dia anak _Slytherin."_

Reiner mengerutkan dahinya—mengejutkan sekali, seorang anak _Gryffindor _tertarik dengan salah seorang anak _Slytherin—_

"Ciri-ciri lain?"

"Matanya berwarna biru pucat—nyaris kelabu.. atau abu-abu, ya? Ah, dan dia pendek... rambutnya berwarna hitam, dan—"  
"Ooh! Mungkin yang kau maksud Rivaille, ya?"

Rivaille.

Pertama kali Eren mengetahui namanya—berjuta kupu-kupu seperti melayang dari dalam tubuhnya. Rasa senang, rasa berdebar—

"Dia pemain terkuat dari team _Slytherin, _dialah yang menjadi musuh terkuat tim kami_. _Pertandingan kami sering berhasil seri, dan kami biasanya bisa menang dari mereka kalau Mikasa bersedia ikut bermain saja. Rivaille dan Mikasa itu setara, kehebatannya."

Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille—

Rivaille.

"—Eren, kau mendengarkan?"

"..A-ah? Oh, iya, tentu saja!" Eren tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih ya, Reiner! Aku permisi dulu,"

Dan dengan ucapan tersebut—Eren berlari meninggalkan Reiner, yang kembali berlatih untuk pertandingan musim dingin. Sementara Eren masih mengulang-ulang nama tersebut di dalam hatinya—Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille..

Rivaille.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin tahu lebih banyak soal Rivaille? Bertanya saja kepada Irvin Smith, anak tahun ke-enam dari asrama _Ravenclaw—_dia sahabatnya Rivaille,"

Eren mendapatkan informasi yang berharga dari kakak kelas _Hufflepuff_nya—Petra Ral. Dengan satu informasi itu, ia kemudian pergi menuju _common room Ravenclaw _dengan semangat—mencari-cari Irvin Smith yang memang terkenal akan kepintarannya dalam kelas mantra.

"—Wah, sedang apa anak _Gryffindor _berada disini?"

Eren sedikit terkejut mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya—oh, benar—seragamnya mencolok, jelas sekali bahwa ia adalah seorang _Gryffindor _yang berjalan sendirian di asrama yang salah. Eren menemukan sosok lelaki—eh.. atau wanita—dengan rambut berwarna colat tua yang dikuncir ke belakang, dan juga kacamata yang menghiasi di wajahnya.

"Kamu mencari siapa?" sosok itu tersenyum ke arah Eren—syukurlah, dia sepertinya orang yang baik. "Mencari seseorang?"

"A-Ah—iya," Jawab Eren. "Aku mencari Irvin Smith—"

"Aah, Irvin? Aku tahu dia~ sini, aku akan membawamu menemui dia! Lagipula kau tidak bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan _Ravenclaw _dengan seenaknya, kau harus menyelesaikan teka-teki untuk bisa masuk, loh~"  
"E-eh? tung—"

Dan Eren pun diseret secara paksa—tanpa diberikan waktu untuk protes terlebih dahulu. Dan sosok yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai 'Hanji Zoe' itu hanya tertawa melihat Eren dan wajah polosnya, ingin melawan tapi tak bisa melawan—

"Irvin~ ada anak manis yang mau bertemu denganmu!"

Lelaki dengan surai pirang itu menoleh—mendengar Hanji memanggil namanya dengan semangat seraya melambai-lambai layaknya anak kecil. Eren menatap sosok bernama Irvin tersebut—mata biru, rambut pirang—sepertinya ia bukan orang Asia?

—Tunggu, bukan saatnya Eren memikirkan hal itu—ia menemui Irvin Smith hanya untuk bertanya tentang seseorang. Ia bertemu Irvin hanya untuk bertanya soal—

"Rivaille?"

Eren mengangguk—lagi. "A-Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang dia, itu saja.."

"Oh, jangan bilang kau salah satu dari pengagum rahasia dia?" Irvin tertawa kecil. "Kenapa tak dekati saja Rivaille secara langsung?"

"—Itu.." Eren menundukkan wajahnya—matanya tertuju pada warna dasi yang ia kenakan. Oh—Irvin mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Kau anak _Gryffindor, _ya?"

"—Dan Rivaille anak _Slytherin."_ Eren menjawab lirih. "Aku tak bisa mendekatinya secara terang-terangan dan santai, bukan?"

"—Tapi Rivaille berbeda, loh~" Hanji tertawa seraya ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan. "Dia tidak seperti anak _Slytherin _pada umumnya. Kalau tidak mencoba, maka kau tidak akan tahu, 'kan?"

.

.

.

_Langit dan Bumi,_

_Utara dan Selatan,_

_Air dan Api—_

_Mereka berdua memang seperti itu; berbeda._

_._

_._

_._

"Eh, Eren..? Tumben sekali kau mau ikut menonton pertandingan _Quidditch_."

Armin tersenyum ke arah Eren, seraya bergeser sedikit dari tempat duduknya—memberikan Eren tempat untuk duduk di sampingnya. Eren menerima tempat duduk itu dengan senang hati, memperhatikan pertandingan babak kedua antara _Gryffindor _dan _Hufflepuff—_jika tim asramanya menang di babak ini, maka mereka akan berhadapan dengan tim _Slytherin_.

Musim dingin dan salju yang turun perlahan tak menghentikan jalannya pertandingan—angin yang bertiup tak membuat penonton kehilangan semangatnya. Skor masih satu sama, dan kedua kubu pendukung tak mau kalah memberikan semangat—

"_**Gryffindor!"**_

Warna merah bersorak bahagia—tim mereka memenangkan pertandingan babak kedua dengan mulus, tentu saja. Eren menangkap sosok Mikasa di atas sana, melayang dengan sapu terbangnya yang baru ia beli di _Diagon Alley _kemarin. _Gryffindor _memang menjadi tim yang tak akan terkalahkan jika Mikasa sudah bergabung dalam pertandingan.

"_**Finale—Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"**_

Kini, merah dan hijau sama-sama semangat—keduanya kembali pada mode 'tak-mau-kalah', dan Eren melihat satu per satu permain dari _Slytherin _memasuki lapangan—dan Eren langsung mencari sosok yang ingin ia temui dengan matanya; Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille—

"_**Gryffindor's ace; Mikasa Ackerman!"**_

Armin dan juga penonton yang mendukung tim _Gryffindor _lainnya bertepuk tangan seraya bersorak ramai—beberapa memanggil nama Mikasa dan memberi gadis itu kata-kata penyemangat. Dan Eren—yang memberi senyum lebar dan juga acungan jempol—membuat gadis dengan syal merah itu tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

"_**Slytherin's Ace, Rivaille!"**_

Tapi, tak lama—setelah sang pembawa acara pertandingan menyebutkan nama itu—fokus Eren berubah sepenuhnya, kini teralih pada sosok yang menampakkan diri dengan gagahnya di udara.

Jubah hijau itu begitu menawan dipakainya, berkibar seolah berdansa dengan angin yang bertiup—

Seorang _Ace _yang menawan, bisa dikatakan. Auranya seolah mengatakan bahwa '_This battle is mine'. _Penuh percaya diri dan tenang—itulah Rivaille.

Dan jalan pertandingan pun seperti itu—Eren tak bisa memindahkan fokus matanya,

Dan pertandingan yang sama sekali tak ia perhatikan, berakhir seri.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan sudah, Eren memperhatikan sosok itu tanpa mau menyapanya secara langsung.

Entah sudah berapa kali Eren berlari sembunyi di balik tembok atau menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah buku jika Rivaille kebetulan berjalan melewatinya—entah sudah berapa kali Eren menonton pertandingan atau jam latihan _Quidditch _Rivaille tanpa memperhatikan jalan permainan sama sekali—

Dan Eren tetap berharap bahwa semuanya terus berjalan seperti ini—memperhatikan dari kejauhan, merasa puas hanya dengan melihat sosoknya tanpa menyapa.

...Benarkah begitu saja sudah cukup?

Eren tak akan berbohong jika seseorang bertanya kepadanya, 'Apa kau ingin dia memperhatikanmu?'. Ia pasti akan menjawab 'Iya.', tanpa ragu.

Tapi—

Bagaimana caranya?

* * *

_Hey, aku ada disini._

_Tak peduli seberapa kecilnya keberadaanku di matamu—_

* * *

Mungkin dari semua hal tak terduga yang Eren temukan—ia akan mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia lihat hari ini adalah hal yang begitu menakjubkan.

Hanya satu hari yang biasa, dimana ia sedang berjalan di lorong setelah dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah untuk beberapa urusan. Kemudian ia melihat sosok yang ia kagumi dari kejauhan—tapi, tidak sendirian.

Ia melihat Rivaille disana, ditemani oleh... satu _elf _yang sedang berbincang dengannya.

Eren menarik satu halisnya ke atas—kenapa bisa ada _elf _di sekolah ini? Bukankah _elf _biasanya berada di rumah dan melayani penyihir yang menjadi tuannya? Apa _elf _itu ada urusan di dalam _Hogwarts?_

Eren bersembunyi di balik tembok terdekat—ingin tahu apa yang diperbincangkan oleh Rivaille dan _elf _tersebut. Kemudian ia memakai alat yang kemarin ia beli di _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, _benda berguna yang bisa ia pakai untuk mendengarkan perbincangan seseorang dari jarak jauh.

"Master, kau memberikan aku... ini?"

Eren mengintip sedikit dari balik tembok—oh, Rivaille mengulurkan sebuah apel merah dari tangannya—untuk diberikan kepada _elf _yang tak diketahui namanya. Rivaille hanya mengangguk, menepuk lembut kepala _elf _tersebut setelah sang _elf _menerima buah apel dari tangannya.

"Jadilah _elf _yang bebas. Kau tak memiliki tuan lagi."

—Sungguh sesuatu yang rasanya tak mungkin seorang _Slytherin _lakukan.

Tapi ini semua kenyataan—senyum lembut yang tipis dan samar itu, kebaikan yang tak semua orang ketahui itu..

Hanya Eren yang mengetahui semuanya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Rivaille bisa masuk _Slytherin? _Hmm—entahlah, karena itu keputusan _sorting hat_, mungkin?"

Jawaban dari Petra tidak membantu Eren sama sekali—sungguh, sampai detik ini ia masih ingin tahu apa alasan Rivaille berada di asrama _Slytherin—_yang cenderung digolongkan untuk penyihir dengan sifat-sifat cerdik nan licik, penuh ambisi, penuh reputasi gelap, atau seorang _Death-eater—_

Oh—benar. Eren tak tahu apapun soal Rivaille; soal masa lalunya, keluarganya, makanan yang ia sukai, pelajaran apa yang ia kuasai—

Bisa saja Rivaille memang seorang penyihir yang menguasai mantra dan sihir hitam, bukan?

Bisa saja Rivaille sebenarnya adalah seorang _Death-eater, _bukan?

Bisa saja Rivaille memang seorang penyihir berdarah murni yang memiliki sifat penuh ambisi, bukan?

...Sudah berapa lama ia menyukai lelaki ini?

Sudah berapa lama ia memperhatikan lelaki ini?

Tapi tetap saja—ia tak mengetahui apa-apa, soal Rivaille yang selalu ia kagumi.

.

.

.

"Satu botol _Liquid Luck. _Cukup sulit membuatnya—tapi, aku berhasil, kali ini."

Armin mengulurkan botol kecil berisi tetesan air berwarna hijau muda—obat keberuntungan, namanya. Eren akhirnya berhasil membujuk Armin yang memang pandai dalam meramu _potion—_untuk membuat satu botol kecil _Liquid Luck_.

"Terima kasih banyak, Armin! Aku berhutang budi kepadamu," Eren memeluk sahabatnya erat—dengan _Felix Felicis, _keberuntungan akan datang kepadanya tanpa masalah—walau hanya untuk waktu yang terbatas.

"Tidak masalah, tapi.. untuk apa kau meminum _Felix Felicis, _Eren?"

"Bukan untuk sesuatu yang berbahaya, kok. Percayalah padaku—aku hanya butuh keberuntungan walau hanya beberapa jam, itu saja!"

"..Baiklah?"

Eren meneguk cairan di dalam botol kecil itu—efek _Felix Felicis _memang luar biasa. Rasanya seperti berjuta rasa bahagia muncul di dalam diri, kepercayaan diri seperti muncul secara tiba-tiba, dan kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan akan berhasil dengan mudah.

"..Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Armin bertanya kepada Eren yang terdiam—sebelum Eren akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyum lebar.

"_Perfect! _Aku mau pergi ke _common room Ravenclaw_ sekarang!"

"—Eh, untuk apa kau kesana?"  
"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa bahwa aku harus kesana. Sampai nanti, Armin!"

Eren pun meninggalkan Armin sendirian di kelas ramuan—berlari menuju asrama _Ravenclaw._

_._

_._

_._

Suasana di menara _Ravenclaw _saat ini sepi—Eren tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa harus datang kesini. Padahal—tanpa Hanji ataupun Irvin, ia tak akan bisa masuk ke dalam _common room—_mengingat bahwa harus ada teka-teki yang dipecahkan jika ada seseorang yang ingin masuk.

Tapi kakinya tetap melangkah kesini juga, pada akhirnya. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Eren terdiam di tempat—ia merasa bahwa dengan diam disini, akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

_Felix Felicis _tak akan mengkhianati—kecuali Armin tak membuat _potion _ini dengan akurat.

"—Rivaille, kau yakin mau menemui anak itu sekarang?

Eren tak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika ia mendengar Irvin memanggil nama tersebut—_yes! Liquid Luck _mulai bekerja—Eren tahu bahwa ia tak akan gagal.

"Iya, Irvin. Demi Tuhan, anak itu sungguh menggang—"

Kemudian _Emerald _bertemu kelabu—Irvin dan Rivaille keluar dari dalam ruangan, bertemu pandang dengan Eren yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

"—Dan sepertinya, kau tak harus repot-repot mencarinya, Rivaille." Irvin menepuk bahu Rivaille—kemudian ia melihat ke arah Eren seraya mengedipkan satu matanya, penuh arti—seperti mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kesempatan. Kesempatan emas. "Silahkan bawa anak itu ke tempat lain—akan menjadi pemandangan yang unik jika seorang anak _Slytherin _dan _Gryffindor _membicarakan sesuatu di asrama _Ravenclaw."_

"Aku tahu soal itu, Irvin." Rivaille menghela nafas panjang. "Kau—kau yang anak _Gryffindor, _ikuti aku."

Rivaille menarik lengan Eren, pergi menjauh dari sosok Irvin yang tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada Eren. Baiklah, semoga _Felix Felicis _bekerja dalam waktu lama.

.

.

.

Tak ada pembicaraan sepanjang perjalanan—Rivaille masih menarik Eren dan membawanya jauh ke sayap timur kastil _Hogwarts, _tempat yang tak begitu ramai di waktu sore hari seperti ini. Sementara Eren kini berada di dalam kebahagiaan juga kebingungan—kenapa Rivaille menariknya pergi seperti ini? Apakah ini efek dari _Liquid Luck, _atau memang Rivaille memiliki urusan dengan Eren?

Sesampainya mereka di sayap timur—Rivaille melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik—kini posisinya tepat berada di hadapan Eren, dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Tak pernah Eren bayangkan bahwa hari ini akan tiba—dimana ia bisa melihat Rivaille dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"—Namamu. Katakan siapa namamu."

Tidak dalam bentuk pertanyaan—suara itu lebih mirip dengan perintah.

"E-Eh.. Eren—Eren Jaeger," jawab Eren, gugup.

"Aku rasa aku tak perlu menyebutkan namaku—kau pasti sudah tahu namaku, bukan?"

Eren menelan ludah—oh, tidak.. jangan bilang—

"Aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikan aku diam-diam, bahkan kau terkadang membuntuti aku dari kejauhan."

...Mungkin _Liquid Luck _buatan Armin memang kurang akurat.

"E-eh.. itu—"

"—Kau mengganggu."

Oh—baiklah, semua kepercayaan diri Eren menghilang. Masa bodoh dengan _Felix Felicis._

"M—maaf!" Eren membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya—sial, wajahnya sudah sangat merah—ingin rasanya ia kabur atau memakai jubah menghilang, agar ia tak terlihat oleh Rivaille yang ada di hadapannya.

"..Kenapa?" tanya Rivaille. "Apa tujuanmu memperhatikan aku seperti _stalker_?"

Eren terdiam.

Kini di dalam benaknya ada dua pilihan; berbohong agar bisa kabur—

Atau menjawab jujur agar tak usah bersembunyi dari Rivaille lagi.

. . . .

"Aku.."

* * *

_Aku selalu merasa ada kehangatan di balik wajah yang tanpa emosi itu;_

_Aku selalu merasa kalau kau berbeda dari penyihir Slytherin lainnya._

* * *

"—Aku hanya ingin tahu.. kenapa kau berbeda dari anak _Slytherin _lainnya..."

"—Berbeda?"

"Kau membuat satu _elf _bebas—hal yang sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh kelompok _Sly—"_

"Jangan salah paham." Rivaille memotong kata-kata Eren—matanya kini menatap Eren dengan tatapan yang dingin, seperti es yang tak bisa mencair—"Kau tak tahu apa-apa soal diriku, dan kurasa kau tak perlu tahu soal itu. Jangan dekati aku lagi, Jaeger."

. . .

—Ya, di hari itu..

_Felix Felicis _tak memberikannya keberuntungan.

.

.

.

"Eren, kau lesu sekali... ada apa?"

Eren mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk—ia ingin menangis, tapi ia juga tak ingin menangis—ya, Rivaille memang membenci dirinya sekarang. Tapi Eren merasa, ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan—entah apa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mikasa. Aku hanya kurang tidur." Eren tersenyum—berusaha membuat Mikasa tak khawatir berlebihan. "Oh iya, Mikasa—apa ada kemungkinan _Felix Felicis _meleset dalam memberikan keberuntungan? Atau mungkin, efeknya yang hanya berlaku untuk waktu yang sangat singkat?"

"_Liquid Luck?_" Mikasa menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Kurasa kalau kurang akurat dalam pembuatannya, khasiatnya juga tak akan bertahan lama—memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah—tidak, tidak apa-apa.."

Ternyata benar—Armin tidak akurat dalam membuat obat itu. Eren menghela nafas—apa boleh buat, ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Armin—semua manusia pasti pernah membuat kesalahan.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu dengan _Liquid Luck _itu, Eren?"

"Um.. tidak, sudah tidak butuh lagi." Eren menjawab lirih. "Sudah percuma."

—Ia sudah terlanjur dibenci oleh Rivaille.

"..Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, Eren. Tapi.." Mikasa membelai lembut kepala Eren—senyuman lembut terlukis di wajahnya. "Kurasa, keberanian dalam menghadapi sesuatu dengan usahamu sendiri itu mengalahkan keberuntungan paling besar sekalipun. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri—bukan pada _Felix Felicis_ atau keberuntungan semata."

—Mungkin memang Eren tak bisa menyerah.

"..Terima kasih, Mikasa!" Eren beranjak dari atas sofa yang nyaman di depan perapian—ia mengambil mantelnya dan pergi keluar dengan cepat.

"Tung—Eren, kau mau kemana?!"

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar—sampai nanti, Mikasa!"

"Eren—"

Hanya satu yang harus ia lakukan; menemui Rivaille, sekarang juga.

.

.

.

"Eh—pergi ke _Hogsmeade?"_

Irvin mengangguk ketika Eren bertanya akan dimana Rivaille berada—mengatakan bahwa Rivaille baru saja pergi menuju desa _Hogsmeade _yang tak jauh dari kastil _Hogwarts, _mengunjungi pamannya yang kebetulan tinggal di desa itu.

"Kau mau kesana? Rumah pamannya tak jauh, aku akan menggambarkan peta, kalau kau mau."

"—Terima kasih banyak, Irvin-san!"

Setelah peta itu selesai dibuat—Eren membungkuk dan mengucapkan permisi kepada Irvin, dengan cepat pergi keluar kastil menuju desa _Hogsmeade—_berharap ia tak akan kesulitan menemukan Rivaille.

.

.

.

"Belok kiri setelah _Cat's Eye cafe—"_

Eren meneliti peta buatan Irvin secara baik-baik—berharap bahwa ia tak salah mengartikan peta tersebut, dan menemukan rumah dimana Rivaille berada saat ini. Salju yang tebal memang menghalangi pandangan—namun Eren tak menyerah.

Desa _Hogsmeade _di hari itu begitu ramai—di akhir pekan memang banyak yang berkunjung kesini, sekedar untuk minum di cafe atau mungkin mengunjungi kerabat yang tinggal disini. Musim dingin tak mengalahkan jumlah orang yang masih beraktivitas di akhir pekan, mereka semua tetap berkumpul seperti biasa.

Langit terus menurunkan butiran es bagaikan kristal—warna putih mendominasi dimana-mana, membuat tumpukan es yang meninggalkan jejak ketika kita berpijak di atasnya. Mata Eren masih mencari-cari sosok _Slytherin _tersebut—dimana?

"—**KYAAA!"**

Suasana gaduh berubah menjadi suasana ramai yang mencekam—suara teriakan terdengar dimana-mana, dan orang-orang kini berlarian kesana kemari, dengan panik yang menyelimuti di udara—Eren mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa?

"_Dementor! Dementor _menyerang—"

Suara teriakan kembali menyeruak di udara—_Dementor?! _Eren mengerutkan dahinya—kenapa bisa? Apa jangan-jangan, ada _Death-eater _yang—

"**KYAAAA!"**

Eren terkejut mendengar ada suara teriakan yang sangat dekat dengan jarak dimana ia berdiri—Eren menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seorang anak kecil tengah menangis, dengan _Dementor _di hadapannya yang tengah menghisap 'rasa bahagia' yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Eren berlari ke arah anak tersebut dengan cepat—memeluk erat tubuh anak itu dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang tersimpan di balik mantel.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Cahaya putih bersinar dari mantra—dan menyerang _Dementor _yang tadi menyerang sang gadis kecil, membuat Eren dan gadis kecil tersebut selamat—untuk saat ini.

Tapi kemudian—_Dementor _lainnya mulai menghampiri dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Eren mendecak kesal—coba saja ada Mikasa disini, ia pandai dalam mantra. Ia pasti akan bisa mengalahkan semua _Dementor _ini dalam waktu singkat—dengan _Pantronum _nya yang berbentuk _Unicorn._

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Eren sekali lagi mengucapkan mantra—membuat _Patronum_nya yang berbentuk serigala muncul dan mengusir beberapa _Dementor _yang menghampiri. Terlalu banyak—Eren tak yakin sanggup mengusir semua _Dementor _yang berada di sekelilingnya—

"—**AGH!"**

Eren lengah untuk sesaat—satu _Dementor _berhasil menghisap rasa 'bahagia' di dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya sakit, perih—rasanya hanya kesedihan, kemarahan, rasa benci, putus asa—rasanya semua hal yang membuatmu bahagia direbut dari muka bumi ini.

Rivaille yang menatapnya dingin, Rivaille yang berkata bahwa Eren mengganggu dirinya, Rivaille yang ingin agar Eren menjauhi dirinya—

Semua perasaan itu begitu perih.

* * *

_Ya, benar—dunia ini memang seperti itu, bukan?_

_Begitu kejam, begitu menyedihkan—tak ada definisi dari 'bahagia' walaupun kau harus mencari sampai ke ujung dunia._

—_Ya, dunia ini memang kejam._

_...Tapi—_

* * *

"_**EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**_

Sebuah cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan membuat Eren tersadar kembali—_Dementor _yang tadi menyerangnya sudah terlempar jauh karena cahaya tersebut. Eren mengerutkan dahinya—siapa? Ia tak merasa mengucapkan mantra tadi—

Eren melihat sesosok lelaki berdiri di hadapannya, melindungi Eren dan gadis kecil yang masih menangis dari para _Dementor _yang menyerang. _Patronum _berbentuk burung _Phoenix _dan sayapnya yang terbentang lebar—

Sayap yang melambangkan kebebasan.

Sosok itu—

"—Rivaille..?"

* * *

—_Tapi,_

_Dunia ini..._

_Juga begitu indah._

* * *

"Jaeger, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Rivaille menarik lengan Eren dengan lembut—memeriksa apakah Eren baik-baik saja atau tidak. Kemudian Rivaille beralih kepada gadis kecil yang kini sudah berhenti menangis—oh, mereka berdua baik-baik saja.

"—Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, sendirian berkeliaran di _Hogsmeade?! _Setidaknya bawalah satu atau dua temanmu—"  
"—Kau menyelamatkan aku.."

* * *

_Definisi dari bahagia, adalah—_

* * *

"Kau... melindungi kami dari _Dementor."_

* * *

_Ketika kau bisa melindungi orang yang kau sayangi dengan sungguh-sungguh._

* * *

"Euh.. ya—aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat kau diserang oleh _Dementor, _jadi—"

"Kau memang berbeda dari _Slytherin _yang lain." Eren tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar berbeda. Dari mereka, dari penyihir lainnya. Dan juga.. berbeda dari diriku."

* * *

_Langit dan bumi;_

_Air dan Api;_

_Utara dan Selatan;_

_Gryffindor dan Slytherin;_

_Bertolak belakang, namun terhubung dengan 'takdir'._

_Seperti dua kutub magnet yang berjauhan—_

_Namun, tak terpisah._

* * *

"—Kau ini bicara apa, Jaeger?" Rivaille mengusap dahinya sendiri—suhu dingin mulai membuat pandangannya kabur. "Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini—bawa saja anak ini ke rumah pamanku. Dan kau, juga aku—kita kembali ke _Hogwarts."_

—Sedikit demi sedikit,

Aku ingin mengerti apa yang membuatmu berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"—Baiklah."

.

.

.

"—Jadi?"

Rivaille manatap Eren dengan tatapan yang 'menginginkan sebuah jawaban'—sementara Eren, yang tertangkap basah karena mengikuti Rivaille sampai ke _Hogsmeade _hanya menundukkan kepala. Dua kali, ini kedua kalinya ia ketahuan mengejar sosok Rivaille—

—Tunggu, yang kali ini berbeda, bukan?

Ia memang sudah memutuskan untuk menghadapi Rivaille secara langsung—tanpa bersembunyi ataupun bantuan _Felix Felicis._

"Aku.. mau meminta maaf," jawab Eren dengan suara yang kecil. "Karena.. sudah mengganggumu. Dan karena sudah ingin tahu banyak hal tentang dirimu—walau aku tahu kau tidak suka akan hal itu.."

Ia selalu mencari jawabannya—jawaban dari perbedaan di dalam lelaki itu.

"Tidak—itu.." Rivaille terdiam sesaat. "Bukannya kau menyebalkan, tapi... aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal, itu saja."

"...Menyesal?"

"Yah, kau tahu—kau menganggap aku sebagai seorang _Slytherin _yang baik. Tapi sebenarnya.. aku tidak berbeda dengan anak _Slytherin _lainnya."

Tapi—ada yang membuatmu berbeda.

"Ayahku seorang _Death-eater._ Dan aku juga mungkin akan menjadi seorang _Death-eater, _jika sudah lulus nanti." Rivaille menghela nafas. "Aku hanya.. melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan, seperti membebaskan seekor _elf_, atau melindungi kau dan gadis kecil itu dari _Dementor—_setidaknya, aku ingin melakukan semua itu selagi aku bisa."

Rivaille kini menatap Eren—bola matanya begitu sayu, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Karena di masa depan nanti—mungkin saja aku akan menjadi orang yang melakukan kebalikan dari semua hal tersebut."

Ingin menyayangi, memeluk, melindungi—

Berbalik menjadi membenci, menghancurkan, mengkhianati—

Eren sadar bahwa semua itu adalah takdirnya; takdir milik Rivaille yang tak memiliki banyak pilihan. Mereka berdua sulit untuk bisa bersatu—bahkan mustahil.

Eren ingin menjadi seorang _Auror—_dan itu berarti, musuhnya adalah seorang _Death-eater._

Eren adalah seorang _Gryffindor—_dan itu berarti, ia bertolak belakang dengan Rivaille yang seorang _Slytherin._

Mereka mustahi untuk bersatu; bertolak belakang dalam berbagai hal.

Tapi—takdir selalu punya jalan lain.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan semua itu jika kau tak mau."

"—Maksudmu?"

"Sama seperti kata-kata Mikasa—walaupun ada _Felix Felicis _yang bisa membuatmu berhasil karena keberuntungan, tetap saja keberanian dari dirimu sendiri yang akan menentukan." Eren mendekap tubuh di hadapannya dengan erat—memberi kehangatan di tengah musim dingin yang menari. "Kalau kau memilih untuk melakukan apa yang kau inginkan—maka takdir akan membiarkanmu melakukannya. Kau bisa memilih, kau tahu itu?"

Eren tertawa kecil—sementara Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis.

Ya—pilihan itu selalu ada,

Tapi—

Apa kau punya cukup keberanian untuk memilihnya?

"—Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku bisa memilih?"

"Ingat kata-kata _Professor _Pixis?" Eren tersenyum lembut, "Bantuan selalu diberikan di _Hogwarts—_kepada siapapun yang meminta dan pantas mendapatkannya."

* * *

—_Ya,_

_Karena Langit dan bumi pun dihubungkan oleh hujan;_

_Utara dan selatan dihubungkan oleh tanah;_

_Dan,_

_Kau dan aku—kita dihubungkan oleh takdir._

* * *

"—Jaeger,"

"Ya..?"

"..Aku boleh memanggilmu 'Eren'?"

Eren terdiam sejenak—kemudian, senyum lebar menemukan jalannya menuju wajah Eren yang sedikit merona.

"Tentu saja! Kau boleh memanggilku apapun!"

"—Jangan membuatku berubah pikiran untuk memanggilmu 'bocah'. Dan jangan salah paham, kau masih menyebalkan di mataku—kau itu _stalker _yang mengganggu privasi orang, tahu?"

—Seperti dua kutub magnet,

Berpisah jauh—namun tak bisa dipisahkan.

"Ehehe, aku tahu! Dan aku tak menyesal karena sudah menyukaimu dan menjadi _stalker_mu_._" Eren tertawa kecil. "Aku mendapatkan pelajaran yang berharga dari semua yang terjadi—dan aku senang bisa mengenal perasaan ini."

Ya—Eren kini tahu,

Bahwa perbedaan tak akan menjadi tembok penghalang jika kau berusaha dengan keinginanmu sendiri;

Jika kau melakukan hal yang kau anggap benar dan akan berhasil.

Bukan dengan _Liquid Luck, _bukan dengan _Love Potion—_

Termukanlah dan hancurkan perbedaan itu dengan caramu sendiri.

.

.

.

_**The End**_

.

.

.

_**Written for Sacchi's crossover AU fanfic challenge,**_

_**Or**_

_**#SacchiMainYuk**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sedikit lanjutan:_

—_**Tiga bulan kemudian.**_ —

"—AKU TERLAMBAAT!"

Sama seperti saat pertama kali Eren bertemu Rivaille—lelaki itu terlambat /lagi/ untuk kelas mantranya. Dengan terburu-buru ia berlari menyusuri lorong—dan seperti pengulangan sejarah, ia melihat Rivaille berjalan dari arah berlawanan, lengkap dengan seragam _Quidditch_nya dan wajah yang _stoic _seperti biasa. Eren tersenyum simpul ke arah Rivaille—namun ia tak berniat untuk berbincang dengan kekasihnya itu lama-lama, karena kelas mantra sudah menunggu di depan sana.

_**Grep!**_ —Eren merasakan sesuatu menarik lengannya—membuat tubuhnya berbalik secara cepat, otaknya tak bisa memproses akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya—

"—Uph!" Eren merasakan bibirnya ditangkap oleh sesuatu yang lembut—tunggu, tadi bibirnya bersentuhan dengan apa?

Rivaille melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang tadi bersarang pada kerah baju milik Eren—kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Eren terdiam di tempat—_bengong _dan terkejut akan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Tadi itu—

Eren menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jemari—hangat dan lembut, masih terasa—kecupan yang singkat di tengah musim semi.

"Pfft, dasar _Tsundere~" _Eren berbalik seraya tertawa kecil—kembali berlari menuju kelas mantra. Ia tak bisa menghapus senyumnya—

Apalagi ketika ia sadar bahwa telinga Rivaille begitu merah ketika ia berbalik, berusaha agar wajahnya yang merah tak terlihat oleh Eren.

—Dan hari-hari dari dua insan yang bertolak belakang itu terus berlanjut, seperti itu.

_**The End.**_


End file.
